Broken Wings II
by angelsinstead
Summary: Little Tabitha has reunited her parents after a long, painful separation. Will Todd and Marty be able to find happiness again? What obstacles lie in their way?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

After nearly four years apart, Marty had finally arrived back in Llanview with Todd. "So, what do you think of the house?" Todd asked after they had pulled up in the driveway.

"Well, it's getting rather dark out, Todd. I can't really see it right now," Marty responded honestly.

"I suppose you'll see it in the morning... and every day from here after, considering that we're back together," Todd said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes," Marty said with a smile. "I'm back to stay."

"Let's go in and I will show you around," Todd offered.

"Great. I can't wait to see inside," Marty agreed.

They left the car and walked up to the front porch. "How do you like living in solitude up here on the hill?" Marty asked Todd as he was unlocking the door.

"It's very peaceful here," Todd replied. "But sometimes it gets lonely. I'm glad you're here, Marty."

Todd walked inside, carrying Tabitha's stuffed bunny. He set it down gently on one of the end tables in the living room as Marty entered the room and took a look around. "I love your house, Todd. It's so comfortable and cozy," Marty said as she gave him a smile.

"I am glad you like it, babe, because it's your home, too."

"There's just one thing," she said as a slight frown appeared on her face.

"What's with all these toys?" Marty asked.

Todd's eyes caught on Tabitha's toys which still set in the corner of the room. His heart ached when he saw her little books, her doll, and her toy dish set. "Uhhh well, I... " Todd began as he was taken offguard by Marty's question. He couldn't very well tell her that their daughter was a ghost and had spent the past few days with him.

"Actually, I have a couple of nieces," Todd responded. "Their names are Sarah and Jessica."

That was true. Todd did have nieces, but these toys were not theirs. The toys belonged to Tabitha, his precious little daughter he could not ever see again. Fighting back his tears, Todd hoped Marty wouldn't see through his lies.

"You must like kids very much if you bought these wonderful toys for your nieces," Marty said as she picked up the little stuffed doll.

"Yes... yes..." Todd responded. "I do like kids."

"Would you like to have another... someday?" Marty asked as pain shown in her eyes.

"Someday, Marty, I would... like to have another child with you," Todd responded.

"I- I don't know if I can," Marty told him honestly. "I had Tabitha far too early... and I went through a great deal of complications with my lupus during my pregnancy."

"I know you had a really rough time, but I don't want you to worry about that now," Todd said to her gently. "When we decide to have another baby, we'll search for the best doctor we can possibly find. You'll get the best care right from the start... and hopefully everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right, Todd... because I do want another child. It's hurts so much... especially with today being Tabitha's birthday," Marty said sorrowfully.

"I know, babe. I know you're hurting very much... but I am here now... and we're together again. We have a second chance at happiness."

"I am so glad you're alive. I thought I'd lost you forever," Marty said as she dropped the little doll and went into Todd's loving arms.

"You'll never lose me, Marty. Let's go to bed now. It's been so long... and I wanna hold you."

Marty's eyes got huge, but she didn't protest. She hadn't been with a man since before the rape. Her body was trembling when Todd lead her into the bedroom.

"I want to make love to you..." Todd murmured as he began to slowly undress her.

"I don't know, Todd. I-," she started, but he kissed her with so much passion he took her breath away.

"I need you, Marty. I want to be inside you," Todd spoke as he removed the last of her clothes. He then stood up and cast away his own garments. When he was entirely naked, he joined her in the bed.

"I love you... so much..." he whispered as he joined his body to hers.

"Todd!" she gasped as she felt him slip inside her. It wasn't exactly unpleasant... but it wasn't all that pleasurable either. Marty squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"Does it feel good, baby? I am so close..." Todd warned her in a low growl.

She didn't answer as her entire body went tense. When Todd came inside her, Marty felt nothing. Nothing at all. With tears streaming from her eyes, she looked at Todd and trembled.

"I'm sorry, Todd... I am so sorry," Marty was sobbing.

In that moment, Todd realized Marty hadn't climaxed. They had made love, but Marty hadn't been ready. It had been far too soon.

"It's okay, babe. You just weren't ready," he told her soothingly as he held her close in his arms. "I love you... and I will wait for you as long as it takes."

Crying against his shoulder, Marty snuggled up in Todd's embrace. "I love you," she whispered.

Todd kissed her and soothed her as she fell asleep in his arms. After she had drifted off into the land of dreams, he kissed all of her tears away. He felt bad because he had taken her before she'd been ready. Marty had been through so much heartache, and Todd vowed he would bring her happiness and restore the sunshine to her life again. *Even without Tabitha,* he was thinking.  



	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd awakened the next morning snuggled up in Marty's embrace. She was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't want to wake her. He tried to crawl out of bed without disturbing her, but he was already late for work and he had to hurry to get to the office. He had missed too much work lately as it was. He needed to get back to The Sun so he could get his newspaper in proper order.

"Todd?" Marty murmured as her eyes opened and she saw him getting dressed.

"Sorry to wake you, babe, but I gotta get to work," Todd said as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt.

Marty looked sleepy and a bit confused as the blankets fell away from her nakedness. Todd couldn't help but gaze at her beauty as Marty blushed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. "You're leaving?" she asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I don't want to go... but they need me at the office. I've been away awhile, and I gotta get back to work. I overslept this morning, so I am running late," he said apologetically as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be back in the late afternoon. While I am gone, you can make yourself at home. There's plenty of food in the fridge. I wish I could stay a little longer... so we could have breakfast together."

"That's okay, Todd. I understand. I'll be perfectly okay here while you are gone," she promised him. "I'll just unpack my things... and I'll watch some T.V."

"Alright. You can call me at the office if you need anything," he said as he jotted down the number. "As soon as I get home, I will take you out for dinner... at the Palace Hotel."

"I'd like that," she said as she gave him a smile.

"I love you so much, baby. Now I gotta go," he said as he bent down and gave her one last kiss. "Be good while I am gone."

"I will be," she responded. "I love you, too."

After Todd left, Marty slipped out of bed. She headed into the bathroom to take her shower. She dropped the sheet to the floor as she stared at herself in the full length mirror. Last night when Todd had made love to her, she had felt nothing. Tears came to her eyes as her entire body began to tremble. Todd wanted her so much; he obviously longed for an intimate relationship with her, but would she ever be able to make love to him again with her whole body and soul? Or would memories of that horrible night always stand in their way? With tears rushing from her eyes, she walked toward the shower stall. As she cleansed her body, she wished she could wash away all of her pain and her fears. She truly loved Todd, and she wanted to be with him, but could she ever be the lover he truly deserved?

A little while later, she stepped into the kitchen wearing Todd's robe. It was little big on her, but it was quite comfortable and smelled just like him. Somehow it comforted her as she searched in the refridgerator for something she might prepare for her breakfast. She withdrew a carton of eggs and had just set it on the counter when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Marty said aloud as she hurried to the front door.

She pulled it open to see Blair Cramer standing there. "Blair?" Marty gasped. She hadn't seen Blair in years.

"Ohhh my God! Marty Saybrooke!" Blair said as she stared at Marty wearing Todd's robe. "What the hell? Where's Todd... and what in the WORLD is going on here?"

"He's at the office," Marty answered. "What ... what are you doing here, Blair?"

"I came here to see Todd," Blair responded as she gave Marty a look of disgust. "The question is: What are you doing here? You're Todd's RAPE victim!"

"Todd and I are together now," Marty stated calmly.

"WHAT? YOU and Todd? You gotta be kidding? He wouldn't be with YOU!"

"Well, you're wrong, Blair... because Todd and I loved each other once. Very much. And we're back together."

"Todd can't really love you!" Blair gasped. "After all, Marty, he RAPED you! There's no way you could EVER please Todd in bed like I can."

Marty tried to close the door in Blair's face, but she just kept on talking. "Todd likes it wild and rough in bed... and there's no way he could ever be rough with you," Blair proclaimed. "Because you know, that would be too much like rape."

"You're disgusting, Blair," Marty said in a hiss. Memories of her lovemaking the night before with Todd came back to her, coupled with the fact that she hadn't climaxed. Marty became upset as Blair's words reawakened all of Marty's insecurities.

"You know I'm right, Marty. You're just not woman enough for Todd," Blair said with smug smile.

"Get out," Marty growled as she once again tried to slam the door in Blair's face.

"Ohhh I am going now... but I need you to give Todd a message. Tell him that I am pregnant with his child." With those words, Blair Cramer walked away.

After Blair had gone, Marty closed the door as she began to cry. She feared it was true... perhaps Blair really was pregnant with Todd's child. Sadly, she may never be able to give Todd a healthy baby. After their daughter's tragic premature birth, Marty feared another pregnancy. Losing another child as she had lost Tabitha was now her greatest fear.

"Ohhh God," Marty sobbed as she went out on the back porch to cry. As tears streaked her face, she thought she heard a little girl's voice. It was a child, and she was singing the song of an angel. Strangely, the song comforted Marty. She looked over to see the porch swing as it moved slightly in the breeze. A shiver moved up Marty's spine when she noticed the little stuffed bunny sitting on the porch swing as it moved to and fro. She had thought Todd had left the stuffed bunny in the living room, so what was it doing outside? She picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it against her chest as her tears fell silently upon it's fur.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

When Todd arrived home from work, he was eager to see Marty. He had missed her terribly and couldn't wait to take her out to dinner. The moment he walked in, he knew something was wrong. Marty sat upon the couch with tears stains on her cheeks. She stared blankly into space as she held Tabitha's stuffed bunny in her embrace.

"Marty, what is it? What's wrong?" Todd asked as he immediately went to her side. He wrapped his arm around her as he sat down on the couch.

"Blair was here," Marty answered quietly. "And she told me... she told me she's going to have your baby."

Todd looked into Marty's tear-filled eyes and he didn't know what to say. Could Blair really be pregnant? And was the baby his? It had been over four months since they had dated, and Todd had ended their relationship. It was very possible that Blair could be telling the truth. She might be carrying his child.

"Marty, I- I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me the truth, Todd. If Blair's pregnant, could the baby be yours?"

"Yes, it's possible," he responded. "If she's pregnant and I am the child's father, I will take responsibility, but since we broke up, Blair has been seen with three different men. She's dating an Irish poet right now. He's a professor at the university. Any one of those guys could be the baby's father- Max, Cord, or Patrick Thornhart."

"Todd, what if you're the father?" Marty asked as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Tenderly Todd brushed the tear away. "Baby, you shouldn't get so upset about this. We don't even know anything yet," Todd said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Todd, I may not be able to have another child... and I miss Tabitha so much," Marty said sadly.

His heart aching, Todd wanted to say, "I miss her, too," but realizing how strange that would sound to her, he just tugged Marty into his embrace. "I have faith that one day you and I will have a healthy child. I can feel it in my heart," he spoke as he kissed the top of her head. "I think it's all so difficult right now because yesterday was our daughter's birthday and we just got back together. And after last night..."

Todd was thinking of their attempt at lovemaking as Marty shuddered. She decided she could not tell Todd about Blair's sexual taunts. She didn't want Todd to realize how insecure she was about pleasing him. Surely if they tried again, her body wouldn't react as it had the night before.

"Todd, can we go out to dinner now?" Marty asked as she quickly tried to change the subject.

"Sure, babe. We can go out for a nice, relaxing dinner at the Palace Hotel. That should take your mind off Blair for awhile. We can talk about everything later," Todd promised as he lowered his lips to hers in a comforting kiss.

"That sounds wonderful," Marty agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Todd and Marty were having a romantic dinner at the palace hotel restaurant. The weather was lovely, so they were having their meal out on the terrace. The waiter had just appeared with a bottle of champagne and their steak dinners. "Excuse me, Sir. You have a call on the phone near the lobby. It's someone by the name of Briggs. He insists it is important business," said the waiter.

"Dammit," Todd grumbled.

He then spoke a quick apology to Marty. "Sorry, babe. I better take that." He stood up and placed a quick kiss on Marty's cheek. As the waiter left the terrace, Todd followed after him to take the call.

Not even five minutes later, Blair appeared on the terrace. "Fancy meeting you here, Marty," Blair said as she walked up to Marty and Todd's table. "Where's Todd?"

"He had an important business call. He'll be right back," Marty said. She had just taken a long, cleansing sip of her champagne. She might need hard liquor if she had to have another confrontation with Blair.

"Did you tell Todd about our child yet?" Blair asked as she placed her hand upon her tummy.

"Yes. I told him you were pregnant," Marty responded.

"Ohhh I bet he's absolutely thrilled. He's going to be a father. I'm having his baby!" Blair stated, her voice rising with excitement.

"Todd said if you are pregnant, he's not 100% certain the child is his."

"What do you mean- if I am pregnant?! Are you doubting my word, Marty?!" Blair shouted as her face contorted in sudden anger. "Of course this baby is Todd's! You're just jealous because I am the one carrying his child!"

Marty just shook her head, setting her glass of champagne aside. She was about to make a retort when Todd walked out on the terrace, catching the tail end of the conversation. "So, you're carrying my child, Blair?" he asked as he confronted her. "Thanks for shouting that out where everyone at the Palace Hotel Restaurant can hear."

"Why? Are you ashamed you made me pregnant, Todd?" Blair demanded.

"No, I'm not ashamed. If you're pregnant, and the baby's mine, I am going to take responsibility. I will love and care for my child... even if you are the mother," Todd stated. "But let's get one thing perfectly clear- you will leave Marty alone. Do you understand me, Blair?"

Blair just shook her head as a wicked little smile came to her face. "Ohhh, so this is all about your precious little Marty, is it? No! I will not leave Marty alone. In fact, you better leave her ass or you will NEVER see your child!"

"I don't think this baby is really mine," Todd said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Chances are it's Patrick's, the Irish poet. Or perhaps it belongs to Max... or even Cord. I'm really doubtful that it's mine."

"It is yours, Todd!" Blair exclaimed.

"Prove it then," Todd insisted. "Let's have a paternity test done."

"Alright," Blair agreed.

Marty didn't say a word as she listened to Blair and Todd's heated conversation. She didn't know what to think or feel. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. She wasn't even hungry anymore. She just felt terribly sad. Her little girl was dead... and it would seem Todd was having a new child with someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

Todd and Marty arrived home to their mansion on the hill. They went inside to get ready for bed. Marty came out of the bathroom wearing her long ivory nightgown. Trembling slightly, she went into Todd's embrace. Remembering what had happened the night before, Todd tenderly caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, Marty," he tried to assure her. "We won't make love again. Not until you're completely ready."

Looking into his eyes, Marty felt incredibly fragile. The reminders of their daughter's loss, coupled with her insecurities when it came to a physical relationship with the man she loved were causing her a great deal of turmoil. "I don't want to disappoint you, Todd," she told him softly.

"You're not disappointing me. I love you so much... and more than anything, I'm just glad to have you back in my arms."

She lay her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head and cuddled her. "What about Blair?" Marty asked in a whisper.

"We can't worry about her. After the paternity test, we'll have some answers," Todd stated as he lead Marty toward the bed.

She curled up in his arms and fell asleep. "I love you..." he whispered as he too drifted off into slumber.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened in the morning, Todd had already gone to the office. She was disappointed that she hadn't woke up to see him off. She could have made him a delicious breakfast, but instead, she had slept in. Quietly, she walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

She had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off and putting on her robe when the doorbell rang. "I hope that's not Blair again," Marty said under her breath.

She tied the sash at her waist and went to answer the door. To her surprise, she found a man waiting on the steps. "Hello?" Marty said as she pushed the damp, freshly-washed hair from her eyes.

"Marty Saybrooke?" said the man. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, I am Marty. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Patrick Thornhart," he replied. "I am Blair Cramer's boyfriend. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Marty said as she moved aside so he could enter. She was curious what Blair's boyfriend may want with her.

"What's this about?" Marty questioned after she showed him inside into the living room and they had both had taken a seat.

"I care very much about Blair. I think I am in love with her," Patrick stated.

"What does this have to do with me?" Marty asked.

"I am afraid I need your help. It's Blair. She has health problems."

"Health problems? What are you talking about?"

"She keeps fainting and collapsing," Patrick confided. "I'm really scared for her. I am afraid she may be dying...


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~ **

"That sounds serious," Marty said to Patrick. "Are you sure it's not just the regular pregnancy symptoms Blair is experiencing?"

"I'm sure. It's very serious, and Blair needs to get to the doctor right away," Patrick revealed. "But I need your help..."

"What can I do?" Marty asked.

"Marty, the baby Blair is carrying IS Todd's... and I need you to talk to Todd considering that every time Blair sees Todd, they end up having a violent screaming match. He needs to convince Blair to see a doctor. She's very sick. He needs to do it for the well-being of the baby."

"Alright, Patrick, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you. I know this can't be easy for you..." Patrick stated. "Blair is pregnant with Todd's child. It isn't easy for me either. I wish the baby were mine."

"I can understand," Marty said softly. She didn't tell him that she was incredibly saddened because she feared that Blair would give Todd the child that she could not. With thoughts of Tabitha on her mind, Marty told Patrick good-bye and walked him to the door.

After he had left, Marty went out to the back porch. She felt the cool breeze on her cheeks as a sudden incredibly strong presence made her heart begin to pound. It was as if she wasn't alone on the porch.

Turning quickly, she once again saw the stuffed bunny sitting on the porch swing. "Who's there?" Marty called out as she felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck. Someone was there. She could FEEL it!


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

Marty felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She struggled for breath as a faint image appeared before her. Standing across from her on the porch she saw an image of a child with pale blond hair and haunting blue eyes. With a trembling hand, Marty reached out toward the figure, her hand connecting with bare air.

"You have to help her... please," a little voice said.

Marty's eyes stung as she tried to concentrate on the fading outline of a child. "Help who?" Marty asked just above a whisper.

"You have to protect my baby sister."

"Who or WHAT are you?" Marty suddenly demanded of the nearly transparent figure.

"I am Tabitha."

~*~o~*~

When Todd returned in the evening and dropped his coat on the chair, he was met with silence. Marty walked in and slowly approached him. He looked at her questioningly as she handed him the stuffed bunny she had found on the porch.

"Marty, what's going on?"

"There was a visitor here today," Marty replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~ **

"We had a visitor?" Todd spoke. "Who was it?"

"Patrick Thornhart dropped by," Marty explained as she sat down on the couch. "He wanted to discuss Blair's health."

"Really?" Todd said as he sat down next to her. "Blair had a paternity test done at the hospital today. The results should be here soon, then we'll know if the baby she carries is mine."

"You need to find out fast, Todd. Your baby could be in danger."

"How do you know that?"

"Tabitha told me," Marty revealed.

"Tabitha? Did you just say Tabitha, Marty?"

"Yes, I did. She was here earlier... and she appeared to me..."

Todd stared at Marty in disbelief. He had a difficult time comprehending that their daughter's spirit had returned. He was so taken aback that for a moment, he couldn't speak. Finally, he found his voice.

"Wh- what did she want?" he stammered.

"She asked me to protect her baby sister. She was talking about Blair's baby."

"Ohhh my God," Todd gasped as he hugged Tabitha's stuffed bunny and realized it was true. Tabitha had returned.

"Marty, I... I need to tell you something," he spoke as he took her hand into his.

He began to tell her about the events that had led him to Marty in the first place. "Our daughter took me to you," he said as tears stung his eyes. "She was like any ordinary little girl ... except she did not eat. I loved her so much... and I only had eleven days with her."

Todd was crying as he lay his head against Marty's chest. Tenderly, she stroked his hair. "Todd, why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I thought you'd tell me I was crazy... that I had lost my mind. I kept telling myself it couldn't be real; that I couldn't be seeing ghosts... but it WAS real... and I miss our little girl," he said sadly.

"I miss her, too," Marty responded.

Todd clutched Marty close to him as they cried together. They wept for the little girl that they had loved and lost. Even though the pain was almost unbearable; those moments of bonding gave them an incredible sense of peace. "I love you, Todd," Marty spoke as their tears mingled.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~Chapter Nine~*~ **

Todd arrived at Blair's house with Marty by his side. "What are you doing here, Todd?" she asked ungraciously.

Todd entered the foyer with his arm around Marty. "I'm here to discuss your health problems," Todd stated. "What's going on?"

"Health problems? I don't know what you're talking about," she denied. "There's nothing wrong with me. You need to stay out of my business."

As her anger festered, she gave Marty a glare. "So how's sex with Todd, Marty? Can you please him in bed? Or does he want ME back?" Blair viciously taunted.

"Shut up, Blair. You make me sick!" Todd growled at her.

"Come on, Marty. Let's go," Todd coaxed.

"Ohhh I am not finished yet," said Blair as she stood in their way.

"Listen, I have nothing to say to you till the paternity test is back. I was just trying to help you if you are suffering from health problems. It appears your boyfriend's worried about you. I'll let him take care of you," Todd responded with a heavy sigh.

"From now on, you stay away from Marty," he added. "If you piss me off too much and the baby's mine, I might be tempted to pursue full custody."

"Fuck you, Todd!" Blair growled as he and Marty walked passed her and headed out the door. She picked up a heavy flower pot and threw it at them, but they were already half-way down the walk.

"What did you think of that?" Todd asked Marty when they got in the car.

"She wants you," Marty said as she slowly expelled her breath. "She's angry because you and I are back together."

"What about Patrick? He's her boyfriend now."

"He's convenient... because she can't have you."

"She'll never have me. It's you and me forever now, Marty," Todd said as he reached over and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me then," she joked.


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~Chapter Ten~*~**

After their visit with Blair, Todd and Marty arrived home to the house on the hill. "Want to watch a movie?" Todd asked as they walked through the door and stepped into the living room.

"No, Todd. I want to make love to you," Marty stated. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Is this just because of Blair?"

"It's because I love you... and I want to show you how much," she said as she kissed him.

Todd closed his eyes and got lost in the sweet sensation of Marty's lips against his. "I want you so much," he murmured against her mouth.

As the kisses got hotter, he lifted Marty in his arms and carried her to bed. "Are you sure, baby?" he asked. "Absolutely sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she said as she pulled him down on the bed with her.

The kisses went on and on, each one getting hotter than the last. In his haste to undress her, Todd ripped Marty's dress. She just laughed as she began attacking him with feverish kisses and caresses. Todd laughed, too, because it seemed that she was over her fear of making love to him. This time they were going to have it all; the passion and the ecstasy.

After he undressed her, he stood up and removed his own clothing. "I can't wait to be One with you again, Marty. I love you so much," he said as he eased himself down on the bed. He pulled her to him as he pressed the hard length of his body against hers.

"Don't wait another moment, Todd. I'm ready for you... Make love to me now," she urged him.

He caressed her breasts as he pushed himself inside her. The entire time, his gaze was locked with hers. "Ohhh baby, this feels so good. You are so amazing," he murmured as he moved inside her.

"So are you, Todd. Don't stop," she begged as she lost her breath.

"I'm not going to stop," Todd promised as he continued making love to her. This time as he skillfully moved inside her with deep, sensuous thrusts, Marty climaxed in his embrace.

"That's it, baby. Cum hard," Todd urged her. As Marty was crying out in joy, Todd too reached ecstasy.

After the passion had ended, Marty lay in Todd's arms feeling wonderful and content. "We can face the future now... whatever it is," Todd whispered in her ear.


End file.
